El accidente
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Summary: Bella estaba lista para irse con sus amigos a Daytona, a pasar 2 semanas fabulosas, pero en medio del viaje ve algo que no debería haber visto, o acaso si? BASADO EN ALGUNAS PARTES A DESTINO FINAL 2


El Accidente

**Summary: Bella estaba lista para irse con sus amigos a Daytona, a pasar 2 semanas fabulosas, pero en medio del viaje ve algo que no debería haber visto, o acaso si?**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de la espectacular y genia , pero la historia es mia :D**

**Nos leemos ****ñ_ñ**

Bella arriba que tus amigos llegan en 1 hora – me grito mi madre, Renee, desde la cocina. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 23 años, soy recién graduada de la universidad de Derecho, al igual que mis amigos. Rose y Alice estudian diseño para un día abrir juntas su propio local y sus novios, Emmett y Jasper respectivamente, contaduría y psicología.

Alice, Emmett y Edward, son los 3 Cullen. Este último es mi novio, desde el último año de preparatoria y con quien compartí el departamento en la universidad, y estudia medicina

_Bells – _chillo Alice desde el teléfono _– ya terminamos, iremos por los chicos y vamos a tu casa_

_Vale – _dije buscando mi ropa_ – los espero, adiós_

Entre rápidamente en la ducha y eche un poco de shampoo de fresas, lo enjuague y Sali. Seque mi cuerpo y me unte en crema, mientras esperaba que lo absorba verifique de llevar todo en la valija y cartera. Me coloque mis shorts rotos, unas converse negras y una musculosa, que se ajustaba bastante, y que quedaba muy bien en mi según Ali y Rose. Me coloque un poco de rímel y gloss, volví a guardar el maquillaje, tome mi celular y baje a la cocina

Hola ma, pa – los salude tomando mi café, lo termine rápido y fui a lavar mis dientes.

Toma cielo – dijo mi padre- las llaves de la cabaña y la camioneta y…

Ya se – dije – que durmamos en cuartos separados, nos cuidemos, no tomemos y todo eso

En realidad no – dijo divertido, y yo lo mire con desconfianza – estuviste 3 años con edward en el departamento y sé que dormirán juntos, se que se cuidaran y claro que tomaran, pero con moderación. Solo diviértanse con cuidado

Gracias pa – lo abrace y ahí sonó el timbre – bueno me voy

Pásala lindo amorcito – dijo mi madre abrazándome

Gracias adiós! – dije corriendo a la puerta

HOLAA! – gritaron abrazándome

Y edward? – pregunte buscándolo con la mirada. Y en eso sentí como unos brazos me elevaban y besaban mi cuello

Me buscabas preciosa? – pregunto una voz aterciopelada en mi oído

Ajam – dije poniéndome en puntitas y besándolo. Me tomo de la cintura y nos inclino al suelo, hasta que se escucharon silbidos y chillidos

Vale vale – dije abrazando de la cintura a mi novio – vamos? Ya tengo todo. Y no saben! Mi papa dijo que podíamos dormir con nuestras parejas! Es raro

No es raro linda – grito desde adentro – entiendo que eres grande, adiós!

Chau! – grite. Los chicos tomaron las valijas y las colocaron en el maletero. Subimos a la camioneta y parecía un maldito apartamento. Tenía 2 sofá cama, una pequeña cocina y un baño, claro que además de un reproductor de música y unos libros, un televisor y conexión a internet, un maldito apartamento sobre ruedas

Chicos recuéstense si quieren, total no manejas – dije riendo. Tome mis gafas y me las coloque, porque el maldito sol daba de lleno en mi cara

Quieres que maneje amor? – pregunto edward

No bebe deja – dije besando sus labios – luego cuando me canse nos cambiamos

Listos? – pregunte

SII! – Gritaron – DAYTONA, ALLA VAMOS!

WOW! – gritamos todos. Salude a mis padres una última vez y empezamos a andar por las calles

Chicos – nos llamo Jasper – a unas cuadras, antes de llegar a la carretera hay un supermercado, paramos para comprar las bebidas y frituras?

Si – dije viendo el local, aparque en el parking y bajamos todos

Toma un carro cielo – le pidió Alice a su novio

Todo bien amor? – pregunto edward acariciando mi mano, que tenía enganchada en mi cintura

No – dije frunciendo el ceño – esa rubia oxidada te mira demasiado

Que esta celosita mi princesa? – dijo edward tomándome de la cintura y riendo en mi oído

Si – dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo el pucherito estilo Alice. Vi como lo seguía mirando y decidí marcar territorio, lo tome de la nuca y estampe mis labios contra los suyos, se volvió un beso demente y erótico. Abrí un ojo y vi que echaba fuego por los ojos, entonces levante mi dedo medio en su dirección y se fue enojada

Quiero más de esos – dijo edward intentando respirar

Cuando quieras – respondí limpiando el gloss de su boca

Ehh conejos! Vengan – grito Emmett, haciendo que varias personas se giraran a vernos divertidos

Matare a tu hermano – dije entre dientes mientras caminábamos

Tu lo provocaste – acoto riendo

Entonces no te beso mas – dije haciendo la ofendida y yendo con Ali y Rose

Compraremos las cosas para la casa no? – pregunto Rose

Buena idea – me gire a Jasper y le informe de eso

Que hacen mis chicas preferidas? – pregunto Emmett abrazándonos

Estas en capilla conmigo Cullen – dije tecleando mi celular

Un chiste belly-bells – dijo abrazándome y dándome una sonrisa con hoyuelos, y lo bastante infantil como para convencerme

Ashhh sos como tu hermano – dije quejándome - me pueden

Jajaja – dijo riendo y yendo con su novia, llego Jasper y hizo lo mismo

Ed – lo llame – iré al baño

Vale amor – dijo quedándose unas góndolas alejado

Bella? – estaba ya por ir con Edward cuando una voz detrás mío hablo, un frio subió por mi espina dorsal

Emm… hola Alec – dije rascando mi nuca. Mire a los costados del pasillo y no vi a nadie, la bilis subió a mi garganta y bajo en forma de nudo

Como estas bonita? – pregunto acariciando mi cuello y brazo, me corrí a un lado y le aparte el brazo con sutileza

Emm bien – dije incomoda – nos vemos vale?

Cuando quieras – dijo guiñando un ojo, y yo solo pude hacer una mueca

Y los chicos? – pregunte al ver a edward a unos metros observando juegos

En la caja – dijo besándome – vamos

Vale – dije subiendo del lado del piloto del conductor. A los minutos de cargar todo retomamos la marcha y entramos en la carretera

_La pasaremos genial – dijo Emmett prendiendo un cigarro_

_Emmett apaga esa mierda – dije enojada_

_Edward debes atenderla – dijo riendo_

_Emmett apágalo ya! – grito edward. De mala gana lo apago y tiro_

_Que carajo! – grite asustada al ver a una mujer pobre golpeando contra mi vidrio, se fue caminando por la carretera y a lo lejos se veía un camión con troncos, que por milagro no la atropello _

_CONDUCE MAS RAPIDO BEN! – grito una mujer al lado, que por lo que se veía estaba en labor de parte_

_Angie calma – dijo sobando el vientre de su mujer – ya llegamos, doblamos aquí y listo_

_Ahhhh! – se escucho el grito cuando bajaban al hospital_

_Que dolor – dije revolviéndome en el asiento_

_No puede ser! – chille al ver como uno de los troncos del camión impactaba contra la carretera y contra algunos autos_

_AHHH! – comenzamos a gritar mientras mas y mas troncos caían. Uno de ellos impacto contra la camioneta blanca delante de nosotros la cual por el golpe se fue hacia atrás haciéndonos rodar_

_Olor a fuego y quemado se sentía en el aire. Puede abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a edward, con toda su cara llena de sangre, al igual que mis amigos_

_No no – gritaba – despierten_

_Bella – susurro edward – te amo_

_NO! – grite cuando el camión de los troncos impactaba contra nosotros y nos prendía en llamas_

NO! – grite con lagrimas en mis mejillas

Amor bella – me llamo edward – que pasa

El choque! – chille

La pasaremos genial – dijo Emmett encendiendo un cigarro

Apaga eso Emmett! – grito edward

No puede ser – dije asustada. Unos golpes en mi vidrio me hicieron gritar nuevamente, la anciana

Bella estas nerviosa cálmate – pidió Rose

No! – dije parándome en la orilla de la carretera y me gire – habrá un choque

Que choque – dijo Alice, y ahí paso el camión de troncos

El camión – dije apuntándolo – el lo producirá

Señorita – me llamo el oficial desde afuera – baje por favor

Amor por dios – dijo edward bajando conmigo

Soy el oficial Jacob Black – se presento ante nosotros dos – puedo saber porque paro en la orilla?

Habra un choque oficial – dije hipando – lo he visto, el camión que lleva troncos lo producirá

Que? – intento hablar pero chillidos de neumáticos lo pararon. El choque se había producido, pero ningún tronco había llegado a nosotros

CORRANSE! –grito cuando veía al camión a pocos metros. Edward nos arrojo a los 3 al pasto y me tapo con su cuerpo

NO! –grite llorando. Gire mi cuerpo y pude ver a mis amigos detrás de un árbol

Mi amor cálmate – pidió edward llevándome con los chicos

Móvil 3 cambio – hablo el oficial – necesito patrullas y ambulancia de refuerzo para la carretera 60, hubo un choque automovilístico múltiple

Bella – dijeron llorando mis amigas – nos salvaste prácticamente. Hubiéramos muerto, y yo que pensé que te habías vuelto loca

Disculpen – nos llamo el oficial – deben ir a la comisaria a testificar, queda a unos 10 kilómetros de aquí, los puedo levar en mi móvil

NO! – Gritamos todos – preferimos caminar

Vale – dijo indeciso – pero debo acompañarlos

Que mas da – dije caminando. Unas cuantas veces en el camino casi caigo por el shock, pero edward pudo sujetarme

Niños – nos llamo Esme y Carlisle, padres de los Cullen. Y detrás estaban mis padres, Charlie y Renee, y los de Jasper y Rose, Lillian y Jasper padre

Que sucedió – pregunto Carlisle asustado. Rápidamente les explicamos y quedaron shockeados también

Amor – me llamo edward – fuimos los últimos en testificar y nos habíamos quedado en el pequeño despacho para calmarnos – quería hacer esto en la noche, pero hoy la vida me jugó una mala pasada y no puedo arriesgarme a perderte

Qué? – pregunte confusa. Clavo una rodilla en el suelo y saco una cajita

Mi cielo – comenzó – me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? De regañarme, mimarme y enseñarme a cambiar los pañales de nuestros futuros hijos

Edward – dije llorando – claro que si

Te amo – dijo colocando el anillo. Me tomo el rostro entre las manos y me beso con ternura

Te amo – dije de vuelta besándolo con ternura.


End file.
